bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vataki
Vahi786, currently known as Miles "Tails" Prower, is a comic maker and member of BZPower Forums. His biggest inspirations for making comics are Wise One, Gavla, Chan'e, and The Editorialist. Information Vahi786 is one of the youngest comic makers on BZPower. His birthday is on February 3rd. Vahi's favorite kit is Razor, which he wishes more members would use. He especially loves its chibiness. He also likes RZMIK, Chimoru Omega, and Xaniskit. He uses Philipnova798, Chan'e, Kara Nui, Arkatox, and Gavla most in his comics, because they support his topic the most. On November 19th, 2009, Vahi left BZPower indefinitely. After a flood of profile comments asking him to stay, he ended up deciding not to leave after all. He then reopened his topics. In-Comics Vahi has a love interest for his character Sali. His biggest fan, Nahi687, is in love with him, but he doesn't feel the same right now. Comic Series Vahi786's Comics For the Full Article, See Vahi786's Comics Vahi's comic series using the premis of Vahi living in a comic studio near Lard Lake in The Comic Land. He is their along with his friends and his enemies. His comics used to take place in Latte Nui, but Tahu Nuva had the idea to move to the Comic land, where comic makers such as Dark709 live. The comics are currently in their fourth season, but Vahi plans on making them for seven+ seasons. His main style is Comedy, but ocasionally, an epic will drop in. In Season Four, Vahi plans to change the location to "Vahi-Nui", and island owned by himself. Vahi has recently been reading Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages created by The Editorialist. Because of this influence, he presented the idea of switching to Rayg 2.0 for the comic kit, instead of using RZMIK, in order to make his comics similar to T-E's. There has been some requests to use 2.5, but Vahi wishes to use 2.0 if the change is made, because it is his personal favorite. THere are currently five votes for Rayg and four for RZ. Chane and Vahi786's Comics In late 2008, Vahi noticed many members where doing comic series with other members, usually with more than two members. Vahi looked all over BZPower at his comic-making friends, and asked if any of them wanted to do them with him. The first he came across and asked was Chan'e, who agreed to do it. Chane'e and Vahi discussed using several kits. The first kit was suggested by Chan'e, who thought of the Rayg Kit. However, Vahi, not knowing Rayg from RZMIK at the time, believed that she was talking about RZ, which he thought was Rayg. She showed him what Rayg really was, but also thought RZMIK could be used if he wanted. In the end, they agreed on using both RZMIK and Rayg. On January 25 2009, the comics where ready to be posted on BZPower. Later in February, Vahi786 found a site called "Crimson-penguin.com" where they had sprites from Disgaea games, Vahi found these interesting, and would soon figure out those are the same sprites Chan'e uses alot, seeing Etna, from Disgaea 2. Vahi has a lot of Disgaea kits now, and has become a fan of it. They are currently working on releasing a Season 2, in which they will use Nanonicle, and will take place in a Castle. Survival For the full article, see Survival In late 2009, Vahi went out on a long, desperate search for authors to do a spoof of Survival shows on TV. The spoof, however, is an Epic/Horror series, not Comedy. The host tries to capture them on the island, the Matoran, unaware, and unprepared, have to make it out alive. Discontinued Series Vahi discontinued "Bionicle 24", then, he tried to make a series called, "The Elite 3", which would star him, Chan'e and Vican who where going to PGS in Bionicle 24, then, he tried "Lost in Time", which would be a series about Vahi being thrown here and there through time, then, he tried to make a Multi-Author series caller "Survival", but, it didn't work out. So, in the end, he took a second whack at "Survival" which was succesful this time. Through BZP's report system, Vahi had Survival closed on April 5th, 2010, due to too much fighting and flame between the authors. Vahi plans to start a new MAS, with less authors that are more likely to work with each other, better quality and graphics and a darker series than his usual work. Movies First Movie Vahi's first movie is about two of his friends, Sandy and Nuparu, who looking for a silver Avohkii. While they are doing this, Vahi is trying to find them before something terrible happens! Second Movie Vahi786 has announced that his second movie will launch this june, and posobly a third movie is to come this year. His second movie will be about the past before the comic's took place. Eljay Toa of Mangosteen, Darkglitch911, Chan'e, Philipnova798, Gavla, and a new character named Kahu786 who was named after the Kahu bird appear in this film. There will also be elite Matoran, and a plain Toa, (Alena Spirit of Hyperness), plus, a human named Kara Nui. On October 8, 2009, Vahi had the movie temporarily closed, but on January 23, 2010, Vahi announced that his second movie, will not be re-opened, but will be continued in comic-form, in a series titled The Chronicles of Vahi. Major Appearances *The Epicly Epic Comics of Epicness Author (2007-Current) *Tanak's Comics GS (2008-??) *Chane's Comics PGS (2008-2009) *The Chronicles of Chane` and Bionicle Raptor PGS (2009-??) *Chane` and Vahi786's Comics Author and co-creator (2009-Current) *NX 09's Comics PGS (2007-Current) *Gavla's Comics PGS/GS (2009-Current) *Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 PGS and co-author (2007-Current) *The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker Yet to PGS (2007-Current) *Nuparurocks` Comics PGS (2008-Current) *MI's Comics PGS (2008-2009) *Vaxx's Comics PGS (2009-Current) *Year3000's Comics PGS (2009-Current) *Live, Learn, and Lawsuits PGS (2009-Current) *The Past PGS (2008-Current). *786 Comic Studios Author (2009) *Survival Author (2010-Current) *The Chronicles of Vahi Author (Not yet Released) Memorable Quotes *"Hey Vah- oh, wait, nevermind" "Never do". :Jaller and Vahi. *"Vahi, you have a phone? Are you calling the police?" "No, I'm hungry, I'm ordering a Pizza". :Kara Nui and Vahi being held hostage in a bank. *"No! halp! i not a karot!" :Vahi while being eaten by a Hamster. *"Save it for the party". :Vahi after Haley begins to sing herself a birthday song. Trivia *Vahi is a well-known comic maker on the BZPower forums. *Vahi was interested in joining Copyright Expired, despite his dislike of the Group. However, he was turned down, causing him to lose interest in the Group's works. *Vahi does enjoy the International ComicContinuity, and was interested in joining. *Vahi is a supporter of the Rayg, RZMIK, Chimoru Alpha and Razor kits. *His favorite comic makers are '''Wisey', The Editorialist, Gavla, and Nuparurocks. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters